Captivating Cami
by X'Georgia'X
Summary: Moving around is something that isn't exactly new to Cami but when she pushes it too far and is shipped off to America, nothing prepares her for the drama and action that she is about to face. Of course, that's only expected when your a part of the Benedict family. Sorry, I'm awful at summaries! Please read though, it's better than is sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**This is my second fan fiction so please bare with me if its not the best story. I've been working really hard on this but if you have any feedback on how to make it better please review or PM me, I'd be really grateful!**

**READ!READ!READ! - This story has nothing to do with Freeing Phoebe. Nothing at all. Just to let you know. Also Xav is seventeen in this but everyone else is the same age just in case you get confused. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters :)**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

Bored, bored, bored, borededy bored. Long flights tend to do this to me. Make me bored that is. My iPod is out of charge (Died whilst i was playing candy crush and i was about to clear the last pieces of jelly as well when it just decided to ahead and die), i have just finished the end of my book (Torment, the second book in the fallen series and i must say it was a horrible ending and i haven't even brought book three with me either so I'm going to have to find that in a library are libraries in America right? I hope so) and i have ran out of sweets (Mint imperials. Number one sweet to have with you on a plane. They seriously help when taking off because they don't make my ears pop like most people's do).

And i still have two hours left till we land in Colorado. What could possibly make this any worse? Well i suppose we could crash in the middle of the sea and i could be the only one without a life jacket or some terrorist could drug the pilot and then take over the plane and drive us into another famous building or monument, like the twin towers, but i don't really want to go down that path right now.

So here i am, sat between the worlds two stinkiest people, mumbling about how pathetic plane prices are. Seriously though, it's like three quid for a mars bar! Not even a duo mars bar either just a regular bar! I think I'm going to sue the plane. Can you sue a plane because of plane prices? Ugh, planes, all together, just mess with my head. I leant back and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the giant woman next to me trying to comfort her screaming child.

That's another thing that annoys me. Babies crying. They just don't stop. I don't know how their parents cope. They are hardly ever awake and even when they are, they just open there eyes long enough to have a massive shit and then fall back to sleep again. Cry, sleep and poo, that's all babies do. Ha that rhymed.

Anyway, if i had a child I'd want desperately just to snap my fingers and they would transform into a toddler and completely ignore the first six or seven months of their lives. But I couldn't do that because its harsh. I have seen thousands of babies less than seven months in my foster homes and they get treated like shit. If i had a child (Not that i would want to at my age) i would make sure to treat it like an absolute angel. I'd make sure it had the best life any child could ever had. An if that meant putting up with the wailing, sleeping and the pooping then so be it.

Anyway back to the introduction side of things, my name is Cameron Taylor but people call me Cami. Well, my friends used to. The key word there is used. See, i used to live in London's finest foster home (Survived a year and a half there), then before that i lived in Newcastle's finest foster home ( Three years- longest I've ever stayed in one place), then Liverpool (Six months), Bristol ( Nine months), Birmingham (Two weeks- Record time), etc... I've been in them all and kicked out of everyone of them. That's why I'm on this plane now because i got kicked out. I do it on purpose. I hate staying in foster homes, no one ever fosters me so i don't see the point in staying in a home where the whole point is to get fostered. Its been fourteen years and i haven't been fostered. I'm seventeen years old now and I'm not allowed my own apartment. It's stupid really. So, i might of 'accidentally' set the kitchen on fire whilst cooking bacon and eggs, i didn't think they would go as far as shipping me off to America, i thought they would finally get the gist of things and let me live on my own. But no. I guess Britain has just had enough of Cameron Taylor.

By the time we landed in Colorado, i was ready to commit suicide. Literally. No joke. Those last two hours were spent with me lazily planning out my weekend, considering its Friday i was hoping I'd fit at least one party in. I didn't really get any further past four o'clock in the afternoon on my planned timetable due to the snoring of the woman and baby on one side of me and the snoring man on my left. That was probably the best half an hour on the plane though because i stole the man's iPad and started to play temple run. I only got to 250m before i passed his high score. Ha pathetic.

Anyway, my fun was ended when the man woke up and started screaming at me which then woke the baby up who started wailing and then the baby woke the mother up. So we were all arguing with each other until the flight attendant had to come and break it up. I found it pretty amusing.

Meanwhile, I was quickly hurrying my way through passport control and grabbing my luggage off the little conveyer belt thingie (which i am really tempted to sit on and go round and round in circles) before running out the airport and hopping in a cab. I don't know why i was so eager to leave the airport, I've never been eager to get to a foster home before. Yet i found myself drumming my fingers against the dash board and tapping my feet impatiently as we made our way down unfamiliar streets. Something about this place made it feel different. Like i shouldn't really be messing up my chances at staying here. Like this was the place where i was meant to be. I shook my head fast trying to get rid of all the weird thoughts passing through my mind. Maybe it was just America that was making me think like this.

My next mission is Wrickenbridge foster home. I have always wanted to see America, i wonder, once i get kicked out of this one, where they will send me next. I hope it's somewhere boiling hot, not that it isn't hot here, its just i really need to top up on my tan and Wrickenbridge isn't the best place to do it. My olive skin is getting paler everyday. Which i officially hate. So my next aim is a foster home in a nice sunny state.

The cab driver didn't take that long and sooner than expected i was dropped off outside the tall building and the driver sped off without even giving me my change. The cheek. I made my way up the steps and knocked on the massive wooden door. I have to say, this is in better condition than any of the places in Britain I've stayed in. The outside was coated in a lovely snow white paint and not a speck of it was chipped or dirty. The wooden door was glossy not rotting and the flowers hanging in the basket above my head, where alive and colourful not dead and brown. The door swung open then causing my head to snap back towards the doorway. There was a women standing there, about thirty/forty, with a cheery grin on her slightly wrinkled face.

"You must be Cameron, I'm Laura. I'm the person who owns this place. Come in dear, come in." She said, her voice just as cheery as her smile. The kind of person that really gets on my nerves. I pushed past her and into the main hall.

"Where's my room?" I drawled. Her smile faltered at my harsh tone.

"I'll show you, are you sure you..." She trailed of when I scowled at her. "Ill show you your room then" She said wearily, all her traces of cheeriness gone, glancing at another member of the staff, who i assume was standing in the entrance to the staff room.

"I'm Suzie!" She called. I just rolled my eyes in her direction and she frowned too. Ha i just love making good first impressions. I marched up the stairs behind Laura, rolling my eyes again every time she glanced at me out the corner of her eye. We reached the room directly opposite of the grand staircase and i pushed open the door to reveal an average sized room.

"Here you go dear" She muttered. I didn't reply and after a while i heard her mutter something under her breath and then she left me alone, probably going to moan to Suzie and the other staff about how the new kid was going to be a difficult one. Thats what they usually do anyway.

* * *

**Please Follow&Favourite&Review! Thank you,X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters! :(**

**Updates will be every Saturday.**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

I plonked myself onto the free bed that wasn't already covered with crazy-looking belongings. Guess i had a roommate, i thought, glaring at the other side of the room as if doing so would make it disappear. I hate roommates. I had to share a room in Newcastle and trust me when I say that is something i do not really want to experience again.

After a couple of months of literally killing each other they had to put us in individual rooms because even then i wasn't trusted to be put with any other possible roommate, in case i ended up hurting them too. Oft, it's not like i actually hurt people. Well unless they hurt me first. Or say something i don't like. Or do something i don't like... Huh, I guess I'm a little violent.

I made myself at home pretty quickly, throwing random stuff in random corners of the room, stuffing my clothes in the tiny wardrobe and messing up my perfectly made bed. I laid on top of the heap of quilt and sighed. This room wasn't too bad. I could survive in it. It had baby blue coloured walls and matching furniture - silky curtains, a couch which i obviously had to share, the bed covers and the wooly carpet, which was soft beneath my feet. The wardrobe was a pristine white as well as the miniature desk that was pushed into the far corner of the room along with a blue fold up chair. I repeat it was okay. I could survive in it. For at least six months.

With an almighty sigh, i realised I was bored again. Not quite as bored as i was on the plane but still bored enough to start going insane. I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall opposite from my bed. Seven pm. Perfect. I jumped up and began searching through my clothes for an amazing party dress.

I had just selected a gorgeous dress when someone knocked on the door. At first i thought it was that Laura but when i turned around a petite blonde was standing in the doorway. I raised my eyebrows at her and she began to speak rapidly.

"Hi, I'm Yasmin. I'm ten." She introduced, holding up both of her dainty hands when she announced she was ten. My eyes softened slightly. She continued, "I'm your roommate. I know your a big girl but Laura said we could be friends. Can we be friends? I don't have many friends here. And it's like so cool that we share a room. I'm glad a have a roommate because i didn't like being alone especially when i first came here. But you don't have to worry about that because you have me!" She rambled.

I resisted the urge to flip her off like i would of if it was any other hyper kid but she was just too cute. Her blonde hair was in two plaits and was parted unevenly down the middle. She was around 4ft 9 and had bright blue eyes that caught the light unlike mine that were a dull green, kind of like predators eyes, a lion or a cheetah. I found myself nodding at the little girl and her mouth spread into a huge grin. I couldn't help but smile back, her smile was contagious. She ran up to me and pounced on me wrapping both her arms around my skinny waist.

Yasmin was a whole foot smaller than me because i stood at a big 5ft 9. Personally i didn't think it was that tall but other girls would marvel at my height and either moan: They wish they could be me or moan about how it must be impossible to wear heels because you would be taller than most of the men. To be honest, if i want to wear heels, i will wear heels. I don't care what men think about me, i do what i damn well please. I shook my head and hugged Yasmin back. I hadn't actually been hugged in such a long time, not even my friends had hugged me when i left, they just patted my arm or kissed my cheek but never once did they hug me like this little girl was. And I had only just met her. I smiled timidly. She seemed to take away all my anger and make me relax more. Maybe i would like having her as a roommate. Maybe we could be friends. Well, despite her being ten.

She pulled back, her hands smacking against her thighs, and she pointed to the dress which i had thrown on my bed. "That's pretty" She stated. She was right, it was one of my favourite dresses. A strapless, purple dress that clung to me until it reached my hips and then it flared out, only to stop just above the knee.

"Yes it is" I agreed. "Do you want to help me get ready?" She nodded eagerly after i had asked. I already like her. She wasn't like those other teenage girl friends you had were they would ask tonnes of questions the minute you said you were going out. Not that she was old enough to be questioning me about boys and clubs, etc... "Right then, you can be in charge of my jewellery" I said, handing her the box that was full to the brim. " I need some earrings and a bracelet"

"On it" She saluted me and then bent her head to examine the box's content.

Whilst she was at work, i slipped on my dress and did my make up. I much prefer the natural look to the Barbie look so i just applied some violet eyeshadow, mascara and a dab of pink lipgloss.

I then grabbed some purple heels that matched and slipped them on. I turned to Yasmin who had her hand extended towards me. On her palm was some gold hoop earrings and a plain, gold bracelet that looked like they were part of a set. I muttered something in approval and poked the hoops into my ears and slid my wrist through the bracelet.

I turned away from Yasmin to look in the mirror. I'm not going to lie, i am pretty. Don't get me wrong I'm not like model standards or anything but i can tell I'm not ugly. I'm not one of those girls who stand in front of a mirror picking out each of there flaws all day. I like the way i look, end of. My hair was brown and hung straight, stopping mid-way down my back. My face was unblemished and soft and my make up was just enough, making each of my features stand out more. My gaze moved down to the base of my throat were my locket lay. I gulped.

My gold locket with a spiral pattern on the front. The locket which i wore twenty four/seven. The locket in which my parents gave me before they died. My parents died in a car crash when i was about three and that was when i started being shipped around Britain from foster home to foster home. This locket has stayed with me always. I have never took it off. Never. Inside held the only family photo i have - my mum, my dad, my big sister and me.

I don't know were my sister is. I don't know weather she is dead or alive, for gods sake. I never give up looking though. Once in a while i always spend a day searching the internet for anything that could hold information of her whereabouts. So far i have had no luck. I fingered the locket in between my two fingers. I lifted it up to my lips and kissed it softly.

* * *

**Please Follow&Favourite&Review! Thank you,X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy,**

**First off, i am so sorry i didn't update last Saturday! I went to Scotland and there was no wi-fi where we were staying :( So anyway you will have two updates today because then we are all up to date :D**

**This chapter is quite short but the next one is longer, i promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters :'(**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

With a quick goodbye for Yasmin i ran from the room. Well more like attempted to run but stopped when i remembered i had heels on. I was a pro at walking in heels, running and descending stairs, not my strong point.

I stomped my way down the stairs only to smack right into Laura.

"Now where do you think your going?" she asked, placing both of her hands on her hips so she looked more serious. Well, not really but I think she likes to think she is being serious. I couldn't help chuckling.

The way they thought they could treat me like a little kid was too funny. I am a legal adult. Well,I'm only a few months away from being eighteen. So technically I'm a few months away from being classed as a legal adult. But still, i may live in the foster home but i don't get told what i can and can't do by the staff. That just set me off on one of my rants and believe me, they sure aren't pretty. I bit down hard on my tongue to stop myself.

"Out." I shot back, some venom still seeping into my voice, despite me trying hard not to.

I clattered my way past her and out into the dark night. It was only eight and yet there were already bright, yellow stars lighting up the night sky. I gazed at it for a minute, memorised. Even though i was only little when my parents died, i can still remember the tiniest things. Looking up at the sky reminds me of my mum. She used to believe that every star represented someone in heaven and that the brightest stars where the people you love. They are always looking over you and you can always find them when you need them. I like to believe it is true. My two bright stars are always following me. Two not three.

That's another reason why i think my sister is alive. My parents would never leave her alone, even in heaven. I tilted my head back further to examine the sky.

Once again there were always those two bright stars that shone so bright, i had to squint my eyes to be able to look at it without being blinded. The two that were always side by side with no third star. My parents were up there, looking down on me and my sister wherever she is. My instincts are telling me that even though they both love me dearly, they aren't exactly pleased with my behaviour. Especially, knowing there under-age daughter is about to go and get drunk. I sighed and continued my way down the road, looking for any sign of a lively club.

It wasn't long before i found one, right in the centre of town. I didn't bother when the security guard asked me for ID, i just barged right through and headed straight to the bar, where i ordered a double vodka and coke. My favourite.

See I'm not even supposed to be in this club never mind drinking ( I'm seventeen, the legal age is eighteen, just in case you didn't know) but the security didn't make any move to stop me so i was all good. I was going to get pissed tonight. I always did when i first moved to a new place. Well, a new place that I've moved to since I've turned fifteen. Yes, I have been going to clubs and getting smashed since the age of fifteen. But what can i say? It's fun. Its my way of celebrating. It's my way of christening the new town with my wonderful presence.

* * *

**Please Follow&Favourite&Review! Thank you,X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii,**

**So this is the chapter that i was originally supposed to update today.**

**The last chapter was very short so here is a longer one for youuu :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters.**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

After three glasses of vodka and coke the effects of the alcohol had started to set in. My head started spinning and my vision started blurring but that didn't stop the enormous grin that was plastered on my face. I guess you could say i get very mischievous and sneaky when i get drunk. Sometimes really hyper too. Not a good combination.

One time, in Bristol i think, I stole all the money from the club till,then i must of felt guilty because i went down to the police station myself and handed myself in. Bizarre i know. Lets just say they must of figured out i was drunk when they rung the club up and their till was still packed with money.

Right now, i was slowly making my round the club, waving to random girls and stopping to flirt with the men. When i had succeeded and they had brought me another drink i moved on to the next one and then the next and so on. I only really had to pay for my first drink, the rest i got for free. One of the things i love about being young and pretty, i can pretty much get anything i want for free.

I clutched at my alcoholic drink like it was a life line as i moved on to the next guy, who was leaning up against the bar waiting to be served. He looked about twenty two but i didn't really care. The older the more money they have. That's kind of how i see things.

"Heyyyy" I slurred. He glanced out the corner of his eye at me and frowned.

"What do you want?" He sneered. I placed my hand on his muscly arm and tried to put on my best seductive smile. I must of looked very unseductive because it didn't seem to be working so instead i began tracing circles on his tanned skin.

" I just wanted to come say hi"

"Well, you can go now" He muttered and brushed my hand from his arm like it was a piece of dirt. I frowned.

"You don't want to buy me a drink?" I asked, whilst batting my eyelashes and placing my hand back on his arm.

"No. Besides i think you have had enough" He said, gesturing to the drink i already had in my hand. I scoffed. This guy was awfully rude. I'd only had a couple of drinks and i wasn't that drunk. I smiled mischievously. I always get what I want. If this guy wasn't going to buy me a drink then I'd just have to get myself one. With his wallet, of course. I dropped my free hand off of his arm and pretended to act seriously hurt.

"Well, okay then" I uttered. I brushed my way past him acting like i was moving on to the next guy but secretly i pinched his chunky wallet out of his back pocket. I heard him sigh in relief as i left. I smiled triumphantly and i pushed my way on to the dance floor to hide whilst i counted the money. It wouldn't take Lin before he noticed because he had to pay for his drinks in a minute. Poor guy, he didn't see Cami coming.

After about five minutes of unsuccessful counting, mostly because my brain was a pile of mush, i heard a roar over the sound of the music and everyone turned to stare at the guy who i had stolen the money from. I just bit my lip to stop myself laughing. "Where is that little slut, i know you stole my wallet! If i were you I'd give it back now before this gets out of hand." He screamed. I bit down harder until i could taste blood. Surely he knew this was only a little bit of fun? It's not like he can do anything really if i give it back to him. If i give it back to him. I might just hold onto it for a little while longer.

I made no attempt to hide the wallet while i was dancing around in time to the music so i knew what was coming when the man grabbed me from behind, his arms circling my waist, as he lifted me over to the corner of the room. He dropped me and shoved me roughly against the wall. "I know you have got it" He thundered. I moved both my hands behind my back and leaned back on them casually. He placed both hands on either side of my head and leaned in. His warm breath fanning my face.

"Got what?" I asked, playing dumb as i tried to muster my best innocent face.

"My money, you little slut. You tricked me."

"I did no such thing" I gasped.

"Give. It. Too. Me." He pushed me further against the wall, making my arms suddenly scream in pain at the awkward position they were in.

"No" I stated and he growled.

'Give me my wallet' His voice floated through my head.

I gasped when i realised what he was doing. This guy had tried to compel me. This guy was using his savant gifts on me. Gifts that i had sworn i would never use again. Yes, I am a savant. Probably the weirdest savant alive because i don't use my gifts. I gave them up a long time ago because i was untrained. I had no one to teach me how to use them, especially with a gift as powerful as mine, so i gave up using them all together because i was afraid of being caught and then used as some sort of experiment to be tested on. I am being serious when i say that. If savants get found out, we can be used as a sort of experiment to test on. That's one of the reasons why because if i were to use my gifts and i did something wrong and i for caught, they wouldn't pause long enough, they'd just throw me in a mental institute. No telekinesis, no telepathy, no all round gifts.

"Your a savant" I stated. My brain had somewhat cleared as i stated this new found fact. The man was still pissed at me, probably because he still hasn't got his money back, despite compelling me to do so, but then his face changed slightly to reveal a shocked expression.

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, another boy and a middle aged woman appeared. Like out of thin air. Like a vampire. I cocked my head to the side. They don't look like vampires. They look nice. No pale skin or sharp teeth. Huh, how cool would that be though i vampires actually existed? Well, minus the whole ' I drink your blood' thing.

The woman was kind of like Laura only slightly older and she looked a lot better. She was small, with dark curly hair and tiny brown eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a nice frilly white top with a black cardigan over the top to keep warm, something i hadn't thought about when venturing out into the dark, cold night.

The boy, however, towered well over 6ft and was undoubtedly the hottest boy i have ever came across on this planet. His hair was the same as the woman's ( who i assume was his mother), only ruffled like he had just hopped straight out of bed. His eyes also resembled his mothers only his were bigger and shone brighter. His skin was unblemished, like mine, and his lips were pink and plump. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight t-shirt that revealed his toned six pack. I held my jaw firmly in place to stop myself from drooling at the sight.

Instead of smiling at them i glared, my natural reaction to meeting anyone new. I mentally slapped myself when the boy returned a confused look.

"Now what is going on here?" The woman asked in a sweet voice, confirming my suspicions of them being really nice.

Obviously whilst i had been distracted, the man had pinned me tighter against the wall and now had his arm pressed painfully against my throat. I was wondering how funny it would be if i vomited all over him right now. I chuckled and received weird looks off the people surrounding me, who were watching the scene with wide eyes.

"She stole my wallet"

"Now come on, it's not fair to accuse this lovely, young girl of stealing your-" I cut her off.

"No i stole it" I admitted and the boy (Who I'm going to call Hot stuff) laughed.

"Well, don't you think you should give it back?" The woman asked kindly.

" I would but i don't like this guy. He's mean and horrible."

"Well, if you don't give it back your going to be spending the night down the police station with the mean and horrible guy" The man threatened.

"You did not just threaten me" I growled and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Come on, she's drunk, let's just get her home. I'll get your wallet."

"Wait, how can you resist mind compulsion?" He asked me, suddenly changing the subject.

" I don't know what you are talking about" I sang. He narrowed his eyes and my grin grew wider. I untangled my arms from behind my back and threw his wallet in his face, his money scattered everywhere and whilst i laughed as he bent to pick it up, he glared.

"What's your gift?" He questioned, from crouched down on the floor.

" I'm definitely not telling you" I responded whilst rubbing my throat which I'm sure was red from where his firm grip had held me.

"Then tell me" The sexy voice drawled. I turned to meet Hot stuff's gaze. I almost did tell him. Almost.

" Nope" I said, popping the p. The woman rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm.

"We need to get you home. Honey, I'm Karla, where do you live?" She asked and I laughed.

" I don't have a home, silly" I said, pinching her cheek. Her eyebrows furrowed.

" Oh dear god, don't tell me your homeless" Her hands fluttering helplessly in the air.

" Oh no, it's worse than that." I said in a eery voice. " I live in the foster home" I added some dramatic sound effects onto the end. Karla's face relaxed but she looked sympathetic too whilst Hot stuff smiled timidly and the man just held his glare. I grinned down at him.

"Hey, what's your name?" I questioned, poking his shoulder repeatedly.

"Victor" Victor... I thought about that for a minute.

" I prefer Vicious" Hot stuff beside me burst into laughter and even Karla giggled a little. She tugged on my arm and led me out into the cold night leaving Vicious and Hot stuff behind us.

* * *

**Please Follow&Favourite&Review! Thank you,X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii,**

**I know I'm sorry there is no excuse for not updating but to be honest i didn't feel like it was worth it. :( but anyway here i am. Again i know its not saturday but i felt like i updating so i did :p **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Joss Stirling's.**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

A week passed since that night and i was settling in nicely at the foster home, which i hated. I didn't want to like it in Wrickenbridge, if i liked it then the longer it would take me to get out of here.

Yasmin was the only person i actually liked here and yet she was the reason i really wanted to stay. We really had become friends. She was like my little sister. I had never had a little sister. Of course even though my big sister wasn't actually with me, i felt like she was. Yasmin wasn't a replacement she was just a friend. A cute, adorable friend. I felt very protective of her whenever I was in the foster home.

The Saturday after i had went out, i had caught one of the teenagers picking on her and that had set me off on one of my rants. And you know what i said about them not being very pretty. After that, none of the other kids had so much as said a bad word to her.

I hadn't really spoke to any of the other kids here, only muttered a snarky reply if they asked me a question i didn't like. Most of the time i just sat in my room on my iPod (Still trying to master that level where i have to clear loads of jelly) or down the local library reading (I have to say i am fuming that they didn't have book three available there, so i am just going to have to buy it). I didn't have a library card so i couldn't lend them out so sometimes i just sat there for hours reading away and then I'd come back the next day and read from were i left off. Kind of like Matilda. Yes, I am a bookworm. And yes, I know that's funny because you would think i would never set foot in a library because of my moody attitude. But I do like reading, it gives me something to do. And when I'm not on my iPod or down the local library, i am with Yasmin. That's what my life now consisted of.

"Cameron!" Laura bellowed. I smiled and Yasmin rolled her eyes from were she was sitting across the room, on her bed.

"What did you do now?" She whispered.

"What makes you think i did it?

"You have only been here a week an there has been like one hundred problems. You always seem to be behind them, I'm almost certain you have something to do with this one too." She continued in a whisper. I shrugged. I have done a lot of things whilst i have been here, as she mentioned, but i had an idea on what Laura was moaning about this time.

"I put a bag of flour over the staff room door" I admitted nonchalantly. Yasmin started to laugh, doubling over and clutching her stomach. Was it possible that she could get any cuter?

"Cameron Taylor! Get down here!" When I made no appearance, she screamed, "NOW!" I sighed and shuffled down the stairs. I swear, these stairs take forever to get down. No wonder its called the grand staircase, it has to be the longest staircase in America. So many bloody steps. When i reached the bottom step, i came face to face with a very angry set of staff. May I add that they were covered head to toe in flour. I started to laugh, like proper full out laughing. I mimicked Yasmin, doubling over and clutching my stomach. I couldn't help myself they looked so funny.

After a few minutes, i managed to compose myself - straightening up and pressing my lips tightly together to stop the evil smile that was threatening to break through.

"What happened to you?" I asked innocently.

"Oh I think you know"

"Why do you automatically suspect it's me?" I questioned, placing my hand on my hip and cocking my head to the side, like i had done with Yasmin

"Well you have only been here a week an you have already caused a load of mayhem" Suzie told me. I assume Suzie was like Laura's second in command because she was always were Laura was. It was either that or there was some intermite relationship going on. However, Laura didn't look like the lesbian type, i could see her dating guys. Huh maybe my next mission can be that i set her up with someone really dirty. Maybe i could find that guy i sat next to on the plane. He was 100% dirt. I'd have to film it and put it on YouTube. That would definitely raise my subscribers.

" Putting worms in the kettle is not causing mayhem" I told them. There was a few sighs from the crowd of staff.

"Just admit you did it so we can get your punishment out of the way."

"What would my punishment be if i took the blame for whoever did this horrible thing?" Laura rolled eyes and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

I started to laugh again, they would have to answer the door covered in flour. Now this just kept getting better an better. Maybe if i sprinted upstairs now i could grab my iPod and get down here in time to film it. "Go to your room" She ordered.

"I'm okay here" I told here. Her brown eyes narrowed at me, with my hand i gestured to the giant door.

"Go on, answer the door, wouldn't want to keep them waiting now, would we?" The rest of the staff ran off, eager to get out of sight so whoever was at the door wouldn't see them. Only Suzie and Laura were left. Suzie leaned against the white wall, watching as Laura answered to door with the same cheery grin she used when she first met me. I chuckled under my breath as the woman took in the flour covered woman in front of her with wide eyes. I'm guessing its not a normal thing to see in Colorado. I was staring intently at the scene, trying not to laugh again.

Wait a second, i looked at the woman again. The woman kind of resembled Laura in a way. There were obvious differences but the main details were vaguely similar. She was small, with dark curly hair and tiny brown eyes. She looked familiar. But then, that was impossible. I knew no one in America yet, apart from the foster home kids and the staff. She definitely wasn't one of them. I racked my brain for an answer.

"Hi there, what can i do for you?" Laura asked politely in her fake cheery tone.

"I'm looking for a teenage girl to foster." The woman spoke and it was only then that i recognised her. The sweet voice. The small frame. The shining brown eyes. Karla. The woman who kindly brought me home the other night after i had got properly pissed and stole her son's wallet.

After a moment, my brain seemed to register what she had actually said. Karla wanted to foster someone?

"Oh! We haven't had anyone come here to foster a child in a long time. Come in, come in!" She rushed. "Children!" She shouted, once she had let Karla in.

I could tell Karla felt really awkward with Laura practically all up in her face and Suzie looking her up and down from were she was standing. I don't think he even realised i was here, hiding in the corner, watching the whole thing.

Immediately after Laura had called, all the doors flew open and down ran all the children. All ages, despite Karla asking for a teenager. Proves how much Laura was actually listening. They all lined up in front of our guest, in age order. They looked like something out of the sound of music. All responding to the whistle that the captain blew.

"Oh my god" I muttered under my breath, shaking my head at the sight. This place was a show. And that was totally cringe-worthy.

"Get over there" Suzie whispered, pushing me forward.

"Nope" I replied sharply. She huffed but didn't press me any further. Guess she knew that picking a dight with me wasn't the smartest idea. One week here and she had already learnt that Cami always wins. She's been paying attention. Impressive. Either that or she just can't be bothered. I'd say the latter option was the most likely. Pity.

Karla took in all the children, scanning each and everyone of them. I noticed Yasmin in the middle of the line, who was currently laughing at Laura, who was glaring back at her. Someone should really warn her that glaring whilst covered in flour wasn't the most attractive look. Karla had to pick Yasmin, i mean, i know she wasn't a teenager but she was so cute you just couldn't resist her. A frown appeared on Karla's face when she reached the last child in the line.

"Is this everyone?"

"Yes" Laura gulped, rubbing her hands together nervously. First time i had seen her nervous. Then again, i had only been here a week.

Yasmin leaned forward and looked left then right, as if she was about to cross the road, and i seen the confused look on her face. I knew she was looking for me.

"Pst" I hissed and her small head whipped round so fast i thought it was going to fly off. I didn't have time to tell her to smile ( So she would get picked) because she was already turning back around.

"Cami's not in line" She told Karla.

"Cameron" Laura corrected. I narrowed my eyes at her and Suzie pushed me forward until i was in line. Karla's face lit up.

"I'd like Cameron" She stated. Everyone froze. My mouth fell open. Like i am pretty sure my jaw hit the floor, along with every other person in this hallway.

"Are you sure, Cameron's not really-"

"I'd like to foster Cameron" Karla cut her off.

"Your want me?" I laughed. Her head bobbed up and down.

"You see, Cameron's caused a lot of trouble here, i wouldn't want her to cause you and your family any trouble either. We have other kids which are no problem at all. Like Joshua for example-"

"I said I want Cameron, how many times do i have to say it?" She demanded, stamping her foot a little on the old wooden floor like a temperamental teenager.

"Cameron, go pack" Suzie instructed. "The rest back to your rooms, dinner is in fifteen minutes"

"Im leaving right now?"

"The sooner the better." She responded as soon as Karla was safely inside the staff room and clearly out of ear-shot.

"But..." Yasmin trailed off. She was the only child left in the hall way. Everyone else had vanished the second they had been dismissed.

"But nothing, Yasmin. Cameron has to leave. That kind woman wants her. Who are we to decline a wonderful offer like this?" She said sweetly, sending a sarcastic smile to me. I snarled at her.

"That's not very nice." Yasmin sneered, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes well, she isn't very nice at all, is she Yasmin?" The little girl giggled and nodded her head. Suzie made a sound in the back of her throat, i think it was half way between a scoff and a growl.

"Go pack." She ordered again. I felt like dog were their owner shouted 'Go fetch'. I trotted up the stairs with a distraught Yasmin in tow.

* * *

**Please follow&favourite&review! Thanks,X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**Another chapter up for you lovely people :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Joss Stirling's.**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

We made it to our room and i sat down, pulling her onto my lap. She wrapped her skinny arms tight round my waist and squeezed me until I couldn't breath. I didn't mind though because i needed her, i needed this last little bit of Yasmin and Cami time, even if i had only known her for just a week.

"Your leaving me! You have only just got here and your leaving me alone! Your my bestest friend, i have no other friends to play with. They are all going to pick on me again, you know, once your not here to back me up, there going to start the bullying again!" She wailed. I rocked her gently back and forth.

"Come on don't cry, I'll still see you, we can still be best friends."

"How?"

"Well we can have Cami and Yasmin days. How about every Sunday I'll come and get you and we can spend the day together, eh? We can do whatever you want. Sundays are our days, okay?" She nodded and buried her head in my shirt, turning it wet in a matter of seconds. "And don't worry about the other kids, they wont touch you, okay?" She nodded again. Her sobs slowly came to a stand still after a few more minutes and i helped her up. "I need to pack, will you help me?"

"Okay" She whimpered.

I pulled out my purple suitcase and started dumping everything inside. She sighed and rolled her pretty, blue eyes at me.

"You have to fold your clothes, silly" She scolded, crouching down and sorting out my heap of clothes. Sometimes i wondered if Yasmin really was only ten years old and then other times i wondered weather she had lied to me about her age and she was really seven or eight years old. I thought of her as a fragile piece of glass that you have to be careful not to smash. And that's what i didn't watch out for. I was careless. I've broken her into a million pieces in a matter of minutes. Pieces that are nearly impossible to put back together.

I made my way down the grand staircase with my suitcase trailing behind me. I was trying to make sure i made as much of a racket as possible. You know, to make sure everyone knew i was leaving. Grand departure. I have to say one week is a new record for me. But I'm not exactly sure if that's following the rules because after all i didn't get kicked out, i got fostered. Ha, even thinking the word 'Fostered' sounded foreign. Unrealistic. Impossible.

I clunked down the last step, the sound echoing throughout the massive building. I strolled over to the staff room and barged straight through without even knocking, despite that being the number one rule.

I think that is a pretty stupid rule to be honest, i mean what if there was an emergency, for example: Someone just fell down the stairs and broke there arm and you need an ambulance, oh wait, i have to knock first before i can go in there. So then you just have to wait a few more minutes and they will be out to stop the agony you are currently in. Well, I'm hoping it will be a few minutes, they might be on their tea break and ignoring all of us. In that time she could i picked up an incurable infection and died!

Where the hell did that come from? I have a weird imagination. Ha, well technically i don't live here anymore so they can stuff there stupid rules where the sun don't shine.

Laura and Karla were at the desk, in the corner of the room, still signing paperwork. I ambled over and grabbed the car keys.

"Can i go sit in the car?" I asked, dangling the keys in front of her face. That was an improvement, normally i wouldn't ask I'd just go ahead and do it. I think her nice attitude is rubbing off on me, well from what i have seen today and the little details i can remember from last Friday.

"Sure sweetheart, i won't be long" She responded. I mumbled something in reply and sauntered my way towards the door. I turned back suddenly remembering something i had to say.

"Oh and Laura" She looked up from the desk. "It was me that purposely put a bag of flour over the staff room door" And with that i turned and walked out of Wrickenbridge's finest foster home.

* * *

**Please Follow&Favourite&Review! Thank youu,X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Joss Stirling's :(**

**Chapter 7 yayayyayay **

**Georgia,X**

* * *

I stuffed my luggage in the boot of the big black jeep and then hopped in the passenger seat.

I automatically started searching through the glove compartment in hope i would find some juicy gossip about Karla and her family. Don't think that i had forgotten about Hot stuff and Vicious. Thats when it hit me. Oh. My. God. I'm going to be living with them.

Well at least one of them anyway, Vicious seemed a bit old to still be living with his parents but Hot stuff looked about my age. That boy was just heavenly. It's not very often i get all squirmy over a boy but oh Jesus he was to die for. I mean I don't have any clue why Karla would want to foster me, me of all people, but it sure would have its advantages.

The door opened then and Karla slipped in.

"Jesus Christ, i don't know how you put up with that woman, she is pain in the ass"

"Too right she is" I agreed. "And I've only been there a week" She sighed and started the engine. We pulled away and began driving towards my new house, leaving Yasmin and the foster home behind me.

My first initial response when we pulled up onto the kerb outside the house was to scream. I'm not even sure it can be classed as a house, it was a bloody mansion! I resisted the urge to show how excited i was but i think she somehow saw through me. Might of been the fact that i suddenly started bouncing up and down in my seat but i don't think it was that noticeable.

The front door was already open when we sauntered up to it, so we paraded our way through the mansion and into the kitchen where everyone was seated around the family table.

The hallways were painted in a nice creamy colour and nearly every single wall held a family photo containing a happy memory they had all shared. I only had a few pictures and they were on my iPod that i had taken with my friends from Britain and of Yasmin. Apart from that i had no proper photographs like these. No memories captured. The only picture i treasured was the one hidden away inside the locket hanging loosely around my neck. But I can't remember that day probably because i was around two or three, you don't know how desperate i am to remember some detail though. Anything at all. Some memory of my family. But no, my brain just didn't want to cooperate with me.

I shook my head to shake the unhappy thoughts out of my head and focused on the family in front of me. My new family. For a little while anyway. I immediately dropped my happy facade and replaced it with a 'I really don't want to be here' look. Everyone jumped up from the table when they spotted us.

"Noooo" Someone moaned immediately. I turned to face Vicious. He was still seated but had his face hidden in his hands. I smirked. An older man, that stood behind him, slapped him on the head and he stood up obediently.

"Cameron this is my husband Saul, My eldest son Trace, then Uriel, Victor you already know, Xavier who you have also met, Yves and his soulfinder Phoenix and Zed and his soulfinder Sky" Karla introduced, ignoring Victors annoying moans. I scanned them with a bored expression on my face. Xavier, so that was his name. God, his name was just as sexy as him. My mouth watered.

I stopped my wide eyes from lingering on him too long and moved on to a hismic looking boy whose name was Zed. He had his arms wrapped protectively around his soulfinder, Sky. I did a double take when I seen her. She was like a complete replica of Yasmin only an older version. The blonde curly hair, the big blue eyes, small frame. Looking at her, she even looked like she had the same personality as her. Weird.

"Whatever. It's not like i need to remember any of the names. I'll be out of here in a week" I stated.

" And what makes you think that?" Saul asked.

"Honey, you have not seen my record. I have been kicked out of nearly every foster home in Britain an then shipped to America once they had had enough of me. Somehow if Britain can't handle me, i don't think one family from Colorado can."

"You were kicked out of a foster home? Can they even do that?" Xavier asked.

"Well obviously" I said, gesturing to myself. He rolled his gorgeous brown eyes. I continued, " So you should really just send me back now because i am a living hell. I make tonnes of noise, i won't sit at the table with you, I scream all night, i change the channel if I don't like something, I'm not at the least bit polite, i steal-" I was cut off by a sharp laugh.

"I know you steal" Vicious said. I grinned at him.

"Technically it wasn't stealing, i never actually took any of your money i just temporarily borrowed it." Xavier laughed at my comeback.

"You still stole"

"It was funny"

"It's a criminal offence"

"You should of seen your face"

"I could get you arrested"

"But you wouldn't"

"How do you know?"

"Because until i get out of this hell hole, i am officially your new baby sister" I told him. "And what kind of big brother would you be if you snitched on me, eh?" I said pouting.

"You are not my sister" He stated. I clutched my at my chest acting like i was in pain.

" Ouch. You really wounded me there"

"Stop with the attitude"

"What if i said no?"

"You do what i say"

"Your not my father" I pointed out.

"You don't have a father" He argued back. I winced, I got to admit that hurt a little bit.

"And what? That means i have to bow down to you?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I can see why everyone kicked you out" He said changing the subject.

"I can see why I choose you to steal from, your an easy target, your easy to wind up. Even when I'm seriously drunk."

" I am not an easy target" He said through clenched teeth.

"So i have not just succeeded in getting you all wound up?"

"Your annoying" He informed me, ignoring my question.

"No your annoying" I whirled round, grabbed my suitcase and hurled it up the stairs, giving a fake, enthusiastic wave as i went.

My room was right at the end of the corridor. There was a little plaque on the white door with a shiny gold handle that read 'Spare room'. I stood there for a minute debating weather or not to rip the plaque from the door now that i lived here but i fought against it. If i ripped it off that meant i wanted to stay but if i kept it on then my intentions remained intact. I was still planning on getting out of this house.

I pushed down on the golden handle and opened the door to reveal my room. The floor was a shiny oak wood, that was placed in skinny little strips. Three of the walls were painted in white and the feature wall in a hot pink with empty picture frames handing off some screws. I wondered if they had just added them to the room now or if they had been there all along. It would be kind of weird if they had been there all along. Just random empty picture frames.

Anyway moving on, the double bed was placed against the feature wall and the bedding was a matching white and pink as where the curtains that hung either side of the window. There was a cosy looking chair in the corner with a massive cushion on and a desk opposite with stationary on. There was a door next to the desk which was open so i could see directly into a closet. It was massive. I thought i had a lot of clothes but that must hold thousands. I am only going to say it once, I LOVE THIS ROOM!

Doesn't mean I'm going to be staying here though just because i love the room. Karla and Saul will get fed up eventually and I'll be sent back to the foster home. That is if they still want me because then i would be sent to another state or city.

I let my mind wonder, thinking of where they could send me next. I threw my bag into the closet and then flopped down onto my bed. Face first, without a care in the world and I just drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Please Follow&Favourite&Review! Thanks, X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hii,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's stuff :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

Needless to say i hardly got any sleep last night. I tossed and turned all night. That's how I ended up downstairs at five o'clock in the morning looking for some paracetamol. Lets just say spilling every single tablet onto the floor wasn't exactly the plan.

At some point i was planning on getting up from were i was currently lying on the floor surrounded by pills. Yes, I bent down to pick them all up and now i can't be bothered getting back up. Shut up, i already know I'm lazy. But to be honest, i am allowed considering that i have never had a proper good nights sleep for as long as i can remember. So lying here on the cold tile floor was when Xavier decided to walk in.

"Oh hell" He said, freezing in the doorway as he took in the mess surrounding me. Then he was surging forward and crouching down before me, shaking my shoulder violently. "How many did you take?" His voice was frantic.

I groaned at how loud his voice was. "Cameron, answer me" His voice rung with authority but it shook slightly an i could tell he was scared. I guess he didn't want to be responsible for me.

"You can call me Cami" I muttered, my voice thick with sleep so it slurred.

"God girl, answer me!" He screamed and I'm sure he woke nearly everyone up.

"None"

"None?"

"Yes none"

"Then why are they on the floor?"

"I dropped them"

"And why are you on the floor?"

"Because I'm trying to sleep" I heard him sigh and i guessed he was now relaxing having realised that i hadn't attempted to kill myself.

"You know normal people would sleep in a bed" He chuckled.

"Yes well i can't sleep anywhere" I complained whilst he continued to snicker. That seemed to shut him up.

"Why?"

"Nightmares"

"Every night?"

"Yep"

"That can't be healthy. When we the last time you had a proper long sleep?"

"I can't remember" I shrugged. He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder more firmly.

A second later his palm began to heat up and energy was being forced into my system. I pulled away sharply.

"What are you doing?"

"Using my gift. I'm a healer" He explained.

"I don't need a healer" I protested.

"What's your gift?" He asked, acting like he hadn't heard me respond to his earlier statement. He placed his hand back on my shoulder and the energy surged into my body once again. I didn't answer so i guess he kind of gave up on me after a minute.

When he was done he stood up and extended his hand out to me. I took it without a second thought, using it to hoist myself up. I was about to say thank you but I stopped myself. I wasn't going to be polite. That's not how Cami Taylor works. I came here to get kicked out. If that makes any sense. I just nodded my head slightly and then barged straight past him into the family living room.

I lay down on the couch, my body taking up the entire thing. Xavier came and knocked my feet out the way.

"Excuse me" I snarled.

"Erm, i think you will find that it is my house and if i don't want your stinky feet on my couch then so be it" He answered, flopping down onto the sofa and grabbing the remote to start shuffling through the channels. I have to say Saturday morning TV is utterly crap, i would have settled for one of the cooking shows (because i really do need more experience when it comes cooking and you never know when you might need the recipe for quiche) but because Xavier was being annoying he chose soccer am. The worst show in the history of the world. After Jeremy Kyle of course. I mean, he should really be sacked because he'd be a hypocrite to start accusing people of this and that when in reality he is no better because he cheated on his wife.

"This is now officially my house too" I shot back, shoving my feet onto his lap. He stared down at them with a disgusted expression. "And I'll have you know that my feet smell of lavender and are not at all stinky" I huffed. Then a smirk crept onto my lips. "You wanna smell?" I asked and before he even had a chance to reply i stuffed my feet right under his nose. He knocked my feet away. I glared at him. "What you don't like feet?"

"No i like feet, just not your feet"

"That's discrimination" I stated. Then i spun around so my head was now on his lap. "Better?"

"Move." He said harshly.

"No." I snapped back. He scowled and pushed me completely off the couch. i landed with a thud on the carpet floor.

Glancing up, i seen Xavier sitting there with a smug smile on his face. "You did not just push me off the couch." i snarled.

"I think you'll find that i did."

" Mind explaining why?"

"I don't appreciate some bimbos frizzy hair all over me, i don't appreciate you coming into my house acting like you own the place when you don't. So if i were you I'd get my act together and stop acting like such a brat." I bit my lip to stop myself yelling. I leaned forward, close enough that i could feel his breath on my face.

" I don't appreciate you pushing me off the couch and for your information i don't give a shit what people do and don't want me to do. You see, i have a good side and a bad side. Not a lot of people are on my bad side because they know the kid of things i will do to them if they are on it. Calling me a bimbo, saying my feet stink and saying my hair is frizzy is not really getting off to a good start. So if i were you id watch out." I warned, smiling evilly at him. My smile grew when i saw him gulp nervously. "And i am smart, probably not the smartest in my class but i am clever, i washed my feet yesterday with lavender soap so i know your lying and my hair has a right to be frizzy if it wants to be at five o'clock in the morning." I informed him.

Then i backed away and pulled myself off him and back onto the couch, grabbing the remote and switching it over to Saturday Kitchen. He scowled at me and i was surprised when he didn't complain about watching the food channel. Huh, this was going to be easy.

* * *

**Please Follow&Favourite&Review. Thanks,X**


End file.
